


Скажи мне, как ты спишь?

by passionario



Series: you are a sin [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is still a demonhunter, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also it's boring, but not acually, i just wanna them suffer but be happy, i'm too lazy and old to write porn properly lmao
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Диппер поднялся совсем невысоко, и оттого, упав, сломался, но остался жив. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько живым. И ему больше не было страшно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи мне, как ты спишь?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useastory/gifts).



> Действие сразу после предыдущей части.

Когда они проехали указатель «Грэвити Фоллз, 5 миль», Диппер сказал:

— Отвези меня к себе.

Это было первое, что он сказал Биллу после обеда в кафе, первое, что он смог сказать ему, и первое, что не звучало как обвинение.

— Прости, что? Ты всё-таки ударился головой? — спросил Билл, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Я не знаю, что сказать Мейбл. Я очень хочу домой, но просто... Не сейчас. Пожалуйста, Билл, — Диппер сглотнул.

Просить Билла о чём-то было тяжело, неприятно — не потому, что это был Билл, а потому что Диппер чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним.

— Ты боишься, что Мейбл меня узнает? — холодно спросил Билл. — Падающая звезда, конечно, очаровательна, но пока что она ни разу не смогла узнать меня в человеческом теле. Даже когда я был тобой.

— Билл, просто... — Диппер потёр переносицу ребром ладони. Он чувствовал себя старым и жалким. — Сегодня. Пожалуйста. Дай мне сегодня.

— Если ты останешься на ночь, технически это будет ещё и «завтра».

— Двадцать четыре часа. Двенадцать часов. Пожалуйста, — беспомощно повторил Диппер.

Фары высветили на дороге кролика, испуганно метнувшегося обратно в лес. Диппер чувствовал себя этим самым кроликом. Наверное, он даже не стал бы сопротивляться, попробуй Билл сожрать его. Это решило бы так много проблем.

Их проблему.

Проблемы бы просто перестали существовать.

— Зачем? — тихо спросил Билл. Он звучал… растерянно. Неуверенно. Как сам Диппер.

Диппер посмотрел на него, на осунувшиеся плечи и растрёпанные волосы, на руки, так сильно сжимавшие руль, что побелели костяшки. Диппер видел тонкий шрам на его ладони, оставшийся от несчастного случая с салатом. Диппер видел перед собой человека, который весь день провёл за рулём, чертовски устал и хотел скорее лечь спать.

Затем, хотелось ответить Дипперу, что я хочу шанс.

Но он слишком боялся, чтобы произнести это вслух. Поэтому он повторил:

— Пожалуйста, — и моргнул несколько раз, потому что чувствовал, что может вот-вот зарыдать. Он был таким жалким.

— Кажется, ещё оставалась лазанья с грибами. Если она не испортилась, — внезапно ответил Билл. Он сказал это так спокойно, как будто Диппер спрашивал его, что они будут на ужин.

Диппер не хотел есть, но заставил себя улыбнуться:

— Здорово.

Остаток пути они провели в тишине. Когда они проезжали мимо съезда к Хижине Тайн, Диппер почти ждал, что на дорогу выскочит монстр или Мейбл будет ждать на велосипеде — она могла, или... Что-нибудь случится — упадёт метеорит, вдруг откроется портал, Форд прилетит, что угодно, что остановит его.

Но ничего не случилось, словно они не вернулись в Грэвити Фоллз, где постоянно что-то происходит — кроме тех случаев, когда тебе это нужно.

Диппер не знал, что ему нужно.

Было всего десять вечера — не так уж и поздно, если подумать, но в Грэвити Фоллз после десяти вечера народ обычно если и выходит из домов, то только поглазеть на приём у Нортвестов или ради бесплатной пиццы; они всё ещё верили в неё, после всего, что сделал Стэн, чтобы уничтожить эту веру.

Билл жил на тихой улице с одинаковыми небольшими семейными домами и обязательными лужайками. Его дом принадлежал школе и восходил к тем славным временам, когда школьным учителям выделяли жильё за счёт города. Диппер вспомнил, как Билл — Уилл — шутил, что ради бесплатного дома в его возрасте можно и учителем поработать, но тогда Диппер знал, что на самом деле Уилл любит свою работу и детей, и вот теперь он был Биллом, и Диппер не хотел думать о том, чему он самом деле мог научить детей.

— Позвони Мейбл. Она ждёт тебя, а нас наверняка видели. В этом городе нет тайн, — Билл не улыбался, но он был прав — личная жизнь Уильяма Александра была одной и любимейших тем для сплетен в Грэвити Фоллз. Кто-нибудь мог позвонить в Хижину Тайн и сказать Мейбл, что они вернулись. Все любили Мейбл.

Когда она не ответила, и звонок перебросился на голосовую почту, Диппер малодушно порадовался. Он извинился и сказал, что будет утром. Представил, как она будет улыбаться и пританцовывать, радуясь тому, что он счастлив и со своим парнем.

Диппер знал свою сестру слишком хорошо, потому что через несколько минут пришло смс: «Надеюсь, утром он будет в состоянии прийти в гости!!» И смайлики.

— Ах, падающая звезда, — вздохнул вдруг Билл совсем рядом, и Диппер вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он так глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, что не заметил, как Билл подошёл и теперь читал через его плечо. — Такая же прелестная, как и всегда.

Диппер хотел ответить, но, прежде чем он смог что-нибудь придумать, Билл уже ушёл в дом. В окнах загорелся мягкий свет. Тот свет, который так радовал Диппера, когда он приезжал сюда в ночи после погони за демонами по лесу. Уилл выходил на крыльцо и встречал его, целовал, а потом уводил внутрь и обрабатывал раны, кормил его, а потом они занимались сексом или смотрели телевизор, или занимались сексом перед телевизором.

Диппер тряхнул головой. Ему не стоило об этом думать.

В доме ничего не изменилось — ничего и не должно было измениться, ведь ничего не случилось. Просто они стали другими.

Диппер стал.

Он прошёл на кухню. Билл разогревал еду; посвистывал, закипая, чайник, на столе так и стояла вазочка с яблоками и лежало на салфетке надкусанное печенье, которое Диппер оставил перед тем, как они уехали.

Так обыденно.

— Я не очень хочу есть, — признался Диппер. Билл не ответил, но достал чашку — ту, которую Уилл купил специально для Диппера, с созвездиями. Это было мило, и Диппер тогда первый раз осознал, что они почти живут вместе. Тогда он чувствовал этот дом и своим тоже.

Когда чайник вскипел, Билл сделал Дипперу ромашковый чай и сел напротив с лазаньей. Он ел очень аккуратно, и Диппер подумал — наверное, это потому, что ему пришлось учиться есть постоянно, так, чтобы его тело функционировало. Это была механическая работа, его личный конвейер.

Тишина давила, Диппер почти слышал, как трещат кости от этого давления. Взяв чай, он ушёл в гостиную, включил телевизор, чтобы отвлечься, и свернулся в углу дивана. Ему нужно было принять решение, но Диппер не знал, что делать. Поговорить с Временным Младенцем? Но Патруль Времени _знал_ и оставил Диппера в неведении. За Диппером не следили постоянно — он так думал, но ведь проверяли же иногда. Диппер подумал, что Патруль Времени был в курсе того, что он встречается с Биллом Сайфером — и что? Может, они считали, что это удобно, то, что Диппер рядом и при необходимости может устранить угрозу? Или им было всё равно. Или это был хитрый план, которого Диппер не понимал.

— О, «Герцогиня выбирает», — прокомментировал Билл. — Мне не нравится её выбор, — сварливо добавил он.

— Стэн обожает этот фильм, хотя всё время это отрицает, — машинально поделился Диппер и растерянно замолчал. Он не знал, зачем сказал это. Это больше не было важно — разговаривать и узнавать друг друга. Они знали друг друга слишком хорошо.

Но, на самом деле, теперь Диппер знал даже меньше.

Диппер вцепился в свою чашку с таким отчаянием, будто та могла что-то изменить.

— Я знаю, — Билл тоже сел на диван. Подобрав плед, он положил его к ногам Диппера. — Нужно обработать твои руки.

— Когда фильм закончится.

Дипперу казалось, что он не сможет вынести сейчас прикосновений Билла, но и сам справиться не сможет тоже.

Они видели этот фильм как минимум десять раз. Может, двадцать. Диппер не помнил, сколько раз они с Мейбл пытались поймать нормальные каналы в Грэвити Фоллз, но прошло десять лет, граница аномалий рухнула, а «Битвы младенцев» попадались куда чаще «Энимал плэнет». И тарелка, которую они купили Стэну, сгорела.

Кажется, Диппер задремал. Проснулся, когда Билл тронул его за плечо. Спросонья Диппер чуть не упал с дивана, дёрнувшись в сторону. Билл тут же отступил назад; он выглядел раздражённым.

— Тебе нужно сменить бинты, — напомнил он.

Точно. Бинты. Диппер потёр тыльной стороной ладони глаза.

— Спасибо.

Он подвинулся и опустил ноги, чтобы Билл мог сесть рядом. Тот действовал быстро и очень аккуратно, как будто ему самому не хотелось лишний раз прикасаться к Дипперу. Как будто Диппер его обидел, но какое у него было право обижаться? Это ведь не Диппер обманывал его несколько месяцев. Диппер спас его задницу, в конце концов.

Диппер никогда не скрывал, что он занимается магией, и это не было проблемой. Уилл ездил с ним, клеил на него разноцветные пластыри и всегда поддерживал. Помогал. _Был рядом_.

Он и сейчас был рядом, но слишком далеко.

Когда-то Дипперу нравились сложные вещи, загадки. Они и сейчас ему нравились, но только в отношениях ему хотелось, чтобы всё было просто.

Может, это было тем, в чём он нуждался сейчас. Может, он совершал ошибку. Но было так тяжело отпустить или быть сильным или…

Диппер сдался сам себе, сдался безразличию и заботе, тому кошмару, в который его погрузила правда про Билла. Говорят, сила заключается не столько в победах, сколько в способности признавать поражение.

— Я не решение твоих проблем, Диппер Пайнс, — глаза у Билла были совсем нормальными, знакомыми — светло-карие, тёплые, и это разбивало Дипперу сердце.

— Ты и есть моя проблема, — легко ответил он. Не думая, качнулся вперёд и поцеловал Билла. Тот ответил сразу же, сжал плечи Диппера так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Эта мысль одновременно радовала и злила, и Диппер сжал нижнюю губу Билла зубами, словно хотел прокусить до крови. Билл застонал ему в рот, одной рукой зарылся в волосы Диппера, притягивая его ближе.

Он не отталкивал, не отказывал ни в чём и словно сам просил больше. Диппер злился сильнее, продолжал целовать и кусать до тех пор, пока на самом деле не почувствовал металлический привкус на губах, и только тогда отстранился. У Билла лихорадочно блестели глаза; тонкая кожа на губах и правда треснула. Вот он облизнулся — мелькнула штанга, и Диппера снова повело.

Это было неправильно, но он не знал, есть ли теперь правильное. Кто провёл границы? Зачем?

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Билл.

— Это не сделка, — прошептал Диппер. То, что случилось в кемпинге, было стрессом, адреналином? Тогда Билл брал, что хотел, а Диппер слишком устал, чтобы отказать ему. Сейчас была очередь Диппера забирать своё.

— Сделки заключают с демонами, — согласился Билл. Он легко потянул Диппера за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, и поцеловал в шею, прижал вену языком, словно хотел проверить пульс.

— Но ведь ты и есть демон, — Диппер положил ладонь на лоб Билла; пушистая чёлка щекотала ему кожу. Билл поднял на него глаза, и Диппер тут же пожалел о своём поступке. Он не хотел думать, он хотел просто... Ничего. Забыть. Но глаза Билла не давали ему забыть.

— Не сейчас, — Билл отвёл руку Диппера в сторону. — Сейчас я то, чего ты хочешь. Чего ты хочешь, Диппер?

Ответ пришёл раньше, чем Диппер его осмыслил, чем успел себя остановить. Наверное, это было правильно.

— Трахни меня, — прошептал он. Билл улыбнулся; следующий поцелуй вышел грубым, и пирсинг Билла так сильно стукнул по зубам Диппера, что у него мелькнула мысль, о том, как глупо вышло бы, сломай он зуб во время секса.

Уилл был мягким и заботливым. Нежным. Билл же был тем, кого хорошо запомнил Диппер — жестоким и злым, он причинял боль, но это было так хорошо. После случившегося у Диппера внутри всё словно смёрзлось в ледяной ком; чувства, сердце. Вдыхать было холодно тоже, словно он всё ещё был посреди замёрзшего ада, словно демон по-прежнему пытался обратить его в лёд.

Но боль — боль была горячей, настоящей, и она возвращала его к жизни. Билл возвращал его к жизни.

Долго думать об этом не получалось. Ведь смысл был в том, чтобы не думать, но сознание Диппера погрузилось в хаос. Билл задрал на нём футболку и начал целовать золотые линии. Дипперу так сильно хотелось спросить, зачем он это делает, что чесались губы.  

Сползшая рубашка мешалась, Диппер пытался выпутаться из неё, чтобы освободить руки, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы Билла, но потом Билл стащил с него джинсы вместе с трусами, и Диппер вжался спиной в диван, кусая губы. Билл прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра, а потом провёл языком ниже. Диппер завозился, но Билл укусил снова, словно предупреждая, и заставил его шире раздвинуть колени. Не осторожничая, вставил сразу два пальца, и Диппера тряхнуло от того, что это наконец-то случилось. Он и не знал, как сильно ему этого хотелось, как сильно это было ему нужно, пока это не произошло. Он застонал, когда Билл протолкнул пальцы глубже и развёл их.

— Дыши глубже, — прошептал Билл и поцеловал Диппера в бедро. Ужасно хотелось, чтобы его губы или руки оказались выше, но Диппер понимал, что просить бесполезно.

— Тебе легко говорить, — прохрипел он.

— Ты сам попросил, — Билл поцеловал его ещё раз и укусил. Со всеми укусами и царапинами, которые добавил Билл к уже имевшимся ожогам, следующие несколько дней носить одежду будет невыносимо.

Пальцы внутри Диппера двигались слишком медленно, их было слишком мало. Внутри него была пустота, которую сейчас мог заполнить только Билл, и это должен был быть член, а не… Ладно, с третьим пальцем стало лучше, но это всё ещё не был член.

А потом он убрал руки. Диппер протестующе замычал, мазнул забинтованной ладонью по плечу Билла, словно хотел вернуть его обратно, но тот лёг рядом и обхватил руками лицо Диппера.

— Шшш, — пальцы у Билла были скользкими от смазки; Диппер подумал, что эти пальцы только что были в его заднице и засмеялся. — Это истерика? Потому что если истерика, я заварю тебе ещё ромашкового чая и уложу спать, — прошептал Билл ему в губы. Диппер хотел его поцеловать, но Билл был быстрее.

— Нет, — Диппер спрятал лицо у него на плече. — Почему ты остановился?

— Мне нравится тебя дразнить, сосенка, — Билл легко пригладил волосы Диппера и поцеловал его в макушку. — Дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, слишком просто.

— Сукин сын.

— Это тело вырастили в инкубаторе, сосенка. Твои оскорбления беспочвенны и нелепы.

— Когда я в прошлый раз спросил о родителях, ты сказал, что сирота.

— Технически, это правда. Мои родители погибли, когда я уничтожил своё родное измерение.

Голос Билла был таким равнодушным, что Диппер приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Нельзя было верить Биллу Сайферу, и Диппер постоянно повторял себе это.

Он сделал так много, чтобы не забыть, но всё равно постоянно проигрывал.

Сегодня он проиграл намеренно.

— Если я скажу, что больше не хочу, чтобы ты меня трахал, ты сделаешь это? — ухмыльнулся Диппер.

— Мечтай, сосенка.

Билл иногда считал себя таким умным, но Диппер до сих пор помнил, как просто было провести его. Какой простой оказалась победа. Обман — это игра, в которую можно играть вдвоём — для неё и нужны были двое.

Внезапно Диппер понял, чего ему так не хватало, по-настоящему не хватало. Демоны, с которыми он сталкивался до этого, были словно коробка конфет — они вкусные, их здорово есть, но они заканчиваются. Ты можешь купить себе новую коробку, но она тоже закончится. А Билл был постоянно, он не закончился даже тогда, когда они стёрли его из реальности.

Кажется, Диппер Пайнс был адреналиновым наркоманом.

Он позволил перевернуть себя на живот и вздрогнул всем телом, когда Билл развёл его ягодицы и коснулся языком ануса. Диппер кусал стонал и кусал подушку и пытался тереться бёдрами о матрас, чтобы избавиться от чудовищного напряжения внутри, но руки Билла удерживали его на месте. Потом язык вновь сменился пальцами, теперь четырьмя. Диппер дрожал и кусал подушку, пока Билл трахал его рукой, слишком медленно, и останавливался совсем, когда Диппер пытался насадиться сильнее.

— Ублюдок, — прохрипел он, когда Билл слизнул пот с его виска.

— Сейчас уже не проверить, — тот убрал руки, встал и помог Дипперу перевернуться обратно на спину.

Он был возмутительно красивым и совершенно спокойным. Диппер смотрел, как Билл стягивает с себя футболку, расстёгивает штаны и очень аккуратно их снимает. Потом носки и трусы, и когда он вернулся на диван, Диппера снова трясло. Ему хотелось, чтобы Билл снял с него одежду, но тот оставил всё как есть.

Диппер позвал его на выдохе и поймал за руку. Билл потянул его на себя и усадил себе на колени; руки у него были горячими даже сквозь два слоя ткани. Диппер хотел сказать что-то ещё, но слова вылетели из головы, едва он почувствовал, как ягодицам прижимается член. Его всё ещё трясло, когда он сжал плечи Билла; пальцы сводило от боли, но Диппер заставил себя приподняться и опустился на член. Он услышал странный звук — не то всхлип, не то стон. Кажется, его издал он сам. Диппер не знал. Он попытался поймать взгляд Билла, увидеть, понять, что тот чувствует, но Билл оставался Биллом; мудаком, человеком — демоном, которого Диппер ненавидел, боялся и хотел.

Говорят, чем выше ты забираешься, тем больнее падать. Но смерть часто наступает ещё до момента падения, и это не больно. Просто страшно.

Диппер поднялся совсем невысоко, и оттого, упав, сломался, но остался жив. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько живым. И ему больше не было страшно.

Они сделали это на диване; на полу, в спальне, в душе, на кухне, когда спустились за кофе.

Здесь и сейчас секс стал способом остаться живым, остаться нормальным, остаться _целым_. Десять лет назад Билл стал частью жизни, частью сознания. Он снился Дипперу в кошмарах после первого лета, и в этих снах мир вновь горел и сходил с ума. Диппер научился с ними жить, а потом перестал их замечать.

Теперь он возвращался обратно, возвращался в то лето, но теперь ему было двадцать два, и Диппер не боялся.

Они уснули, когда солнце уже взошло, обнявшись посреди сбитых одеял и простыней; проснулись тоже вместе. Билл обводил пальцами контур татуировки на груди Диппера.

— Я не знаю, что делать.

— Жизнь так и работает, сосенка. Люди думают, что идут на свет, но на самом деле просто сидят в темноте и ждут, что кто-то укажет им путь. Иногда они зовут на помощь. Иногда им помогают. Иногда они остаются в темноте навсегда.

— Ты видел путь?

— Я был путём. Я был светом. Теперь я тоже жду.

Дипперу вновь стало холодно, как в ледяном плену демона, но потом Билл поцеловал его в плечо; его губы были горячими и сухими.

— Скажи, — спросил Диппер, — а тебя снятся сны? Куда ты попадает во сне демон разума?

Билл рассмеялся, полузабытым смехом, который, кажется, был способен разбивать стёкла.

— Я не ответ и не путь, я уже говорил. Но мы можем заключить сделку, Диппер Пайнс.

— Сделки заключают с демонами, — напомнил Диппер.

— О да, — улыбка Билла теплом осела на коже. — Это человеческое тело, но разве тебе не интересно узнать, есть ли у демонов душа?

Теперь они хохотали вместе, так, что у Диппера выступили слёзы. Отдышавшись, он повернулся и поцеловал Билла, а потом ушёл в ванную.

Дома его ждала Мейбл.


End file.
